porkchops_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Notes
Throughout the game, you can find multiple notes from the employees of the studio. These reveal pieces of the story and other things about the events of the game. Missing Batteries "Attention The Director yelled at us yesterday about the missing batteries from this month's supply. Please be careful with the ones you borrow from the stack and make sure you return them in proper working condition after use. They are really expensive and we can't continue throwing away money like that Right now we think the Buddy has taken a few and is hiding them somewhere in his room, but we don't know for sure. So pay attention to where it is going before and after the recording session. We can't have it playing around with the equipment we work with. Or at least just dont leave them lying around! It's a danger to us all, and after last year's accident we can't afford to keep ignoring these kind of things until one of us ends up in the hospital with a broken jaw. Anyway just bring any batteries you see to the VFX room and you will get fewer lectures. Does that sound good? Good. - Madison" Projectors "Hello again, I'm writing this short memo as a reminder to not use any energy consuming electronics while recording is taking place. We had an outage in the middle of a show last week, and it's a pain to get everything back in proper working order after the lights go out A permanent solution to the voltage issue, but we have to bear with it until either Brian can get the improved projectors wired and safely running or we get new equipment that can withstand the amount of electricity currently being used Turning off the projectors is NOT an option and is expressly forbidden by the Director, including the one installed backstage. They must be available at all time, I know some of us aren't comfortable with it, but it's for the sake of the show, you all should know that - Madison" Resignation "This letter marks my official resignation from the project As head of the Visual FX section of the show, I've poured all my passions in trying to bring to life what I thought would be a shared vision between all of us, something that through all our combined talents, could rival the works produced by big companies or the great professionals of the industry, however, through the many disputes between me and the director, I've come to realize that there are significant differences between my wishes and hopes for the project and those of my team members, differences so fundamental that prevent me from contributing further into the direction this show is learning towards. I will refrain from going into further details of the events that have spurred me into resigning, as those matters might cross into the personal lives of those involved. I don't intend to demonize the beliefs or passions of anyone in particular, as I don't possess the authority to mark them as wrong or illegal, but I do have the freedom to disagree with them, and not be forced into continuing to support them. I don't intend to return to this studio to discuss the issue further. Along with this letter I've left my identification card for the VFX room, use or dispose of it as you'd like. I have also cleared my personal belongings from my locker and taken them with me. Please do not try to contact me for more clarification on the matter or I will be forced to block your number. Goodbye -Brian" Test Results "Test 15 - Tested apparatus: AR U3D700L - Single use: No - Mod version: v0.3.5b Other equipment in use: - 3 AR610k - Portable power input station, type k-4 - k-4 UPS + E-S Power Converter Shape Pal Data Characteristics: - Verts: 2,843,033 (Original 11,919) - Faces: 2,838,602 (Original 11,716) - Tris: 5,677,203 (Original: 23,256) - Expected Memory Use: 8 GB min- 16 GB max Note: Shape requires heavy optimization Test Results: - Basic Pivot Movement Type A: Positive - Basic Pivot Movement Type B: Positive - Basic Pivot Movement Type C: Positive - Basic Pivot Movement Type D: Positive - Room Lighting Blend: Negative (Works only for active PAL shape) - Action Audio Replication (Works only on certain cases, further testing is required - Modified Free Movement Type A: Positive - Modified Free Movement Type B: Negative - Modified Free Movement Type C: Negative - Modified Free Movement Type D: Negative - Anchor Point Max Distance: 10m (3m improvement over previous versions) - Latency over Variant Point Stimuli: 0.5 (0.3 improvement over previous versions) Note: It tried to go for my face as soon as I turned away. It knows it can't touch me, yet it still tries. It looks... broken. What the hell have you been doing Director?" Category:Porkchop's Adventure